


Voodoo Touch

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voice Kink, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Husk wakes up to phantom touches roaming his body, he contacts the only person he can think of who might know what's causing them; Alastor. Little does he know, Alastor knows more about these touches than he lets on.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Voodoo Touch

**Author's Note:**

> We have fun here

At first Husk didn't think too hard about it. The teasing touches along his body from invisible hands. He thought he was just imagining things. But then those hands started to get more adventurous, and they moved from teasing his scratch-spots, ears, and paws, to teasing along his stomach, inner thighs, and groin.

He was lying in bed now, positive he was losing his mind, as phantom hands explored his body. They felt strange. Big. A huge finger rubbed against his sheath and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. It was driving him nuts. He sat up and glared down at his crotch

"What the hell is going on?" He grumbled before getting out of bed.

He left his room and his knees immediately buckled as the pressure against his groin increased. He had to grab the wall to keep from collapsing. It was so intense. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and his teeth broke skin from how hard he was biting his lip… Maybe he should lie down until this all stopped.

He dragged himself to the couch and flopped down. The pressure against his sheath ceased and he relaxed with a sigh of relief. He rested his tail on the old radio next to the couch

"H-Hey, Al?" He called breathlessly.

He frowned when he received no response. It wasn't like Alastor to ignore him like that. He sat up with the intention of moving closer to the radio and buckled when the pressure returned, rubbing in little circles.

Husk flopped back down and groaned, forgetting his tail was still resting on top of the radio, spreading his legs instinctively. The rubbing stuttered for a moment before eagerly picking back up. Husk arched his back a bit and moaned, wings flaring out as slick started to leak from his sheath. He tried to hump against the invisible force to no avail and cursed in frustration.

"Fuck…" He breathed.

The touches pulled away again and Husk slumped. Well now he was horny… He glared down at his groin

"What the Hell!?" He snapped "Don't get me all hot 'n bothered then just stop!"

The touch quickly returned and Husk relaxed, letting himself purr

"That's better…"

Hey, if he didn't have to jerk off himself, he wasn't gonna complain. He knew he should probably be a lot more concerned about this than he was, but it seemed mostly harmless, and he figured he could look more into it  _ after _ he got off. He tilted his head back and moaned, just letting those phantom hands have their way with him.

He imagined Alastor nestled comfortably between his legs, teasing a finger up and down his sheath, grin widening at the string of slick that clung to it when he pulled it away

" _ Are you getting all wet for me, Minou? _ " He'd tease.

Husk blushed deeply

"...Al," He moaned, humping the air again.

The touches abruptly halted and Husk let out a frustrated huff

"Oh come on!" He grumbled, tail flicking in annoyance. 

The hand teased up his stomach and chest, all the way up to his chin, where it scratched along his jaw. Husk's eyes rolled back a bit and he tried to push into the touch, tail resting on the radio again as he started purring like a motorboat. The scratching eagerly picked up, and Husk had to tense to resist the urge to kick his leg a little, wings fluttering.

Static spilled through the radio and the scratches stopped, causing Husk to slump and huff in frustration.

" _ Husker, are you alright? _ " Alastor chirped.

Husk's eyes widened and he blushed deeply when he saw his tail still resting on the radio. He sat up

"Sorry!" He panicked "I d-didn't notice!"

Alastor giggled

" _ Notice what? That your tail was still on your radio? _ " He teased.

Husk opened his mouth to respond but the hand returning to rub his groin cut him off. He choked on his words and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

" _ Husker? Are you still there? _ " Alastor hummed.

Husk flopped back on the couch

"Y-Yeah, I'm still here," He stammered.

“ _ You sound of breath, dear, _ ” Alastor informed.

Husk covered his mouth, blush deepening as his cock emerged from its sheath. The touches didn’t stop, just continued to rub against his groin. Husk tilted his head back, a little moan escaping. This was torture. He should just take his tail off the radio, so Alastor couldn’t hear his shame… But it kinda turned him on… Being listened to.

“ _ Are you touching yourself? _ ” Alastor scolded “ _ While talking to me? _ ”

Husk couldn’t help but chuckle, Alastor sounded so scandalized. Right! That’s why he’d called Alastor in the first place!

“U-Uh… Not exactly,” He stammered before shuddering when the tip of an invisible finger teased up his shaft “That’s actually why I c-called you in the first place.”

Husk yelped when the hand flicked his cock, and he pinned his ears back as precum beaded at the tip.

“ _ To make me listen to you moan? _ ” Alastor drawled.

Husk scoffed in frustration

“No!” He snapped “ _ I’m  _ not touching myself!  _ Nothing  _ is touching me, I can just feel… Hands… I was hoping you’d know what the fuck could cause that.”

It went quiet for a moment before Alastor started giggling

“ _ I’m sorry, my dear, _ ” He laughed.

Husk frowned and the touches stopped. He just blinked in confusion

“Sorry?” He huffed.

“ _ Yes. I can’t keep going, _ ” Alastor snickered “ _ It’s me, Minou. I’m touching you. _ ”

Husk’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply

“W-What!? How!?” He sputtered, looking around in confusion.

“ _ Voodoo, _ ” Alastor responded simply.

Husk slumped a bit and lowered his gaze in thought… Voodoo… He snapped his head up in realization

“Like a voodoo doll!?” He snapped.

Alastor bursted out laughing

“ _ Yes! That’s very good, dear, you know some things! _ ” He praised.

Husk bared his teeth and snarled

“You bastard,” He grumbled “How and when did you make a voodoo doll of me!?”

Alastor hummed a jazzy little tune and the touches started again, causing Husk to buckle and moan

“ _ It’s not like it’s hard to get fur from you. You shed like you wouldn’t believe _ ,” He teased “ _ And it’s not an overly difficult or time-consuming task if you have all the materials and you know what you’re doing. _ ”

Husk panted as Alastor rubbed slow circles against his groin

“F-Fuck…” He breathed “Is this fun for you?”

The pressure increased and Husk tossed his head back, moaning as he desperately humped the air

“ _ Yes, very much so. _ ”

Husk scoffed before relaxing back against the arm of his couch

“You scared the hell out of me, by the way, when it just suddenly started,” He informed “Also, this feels vaguely like assault.”

The touched halted and Alastor huffed

“ _ Assault? Ha! I’m not assaulting you. It’s not actually you I’m touching, _ ” He drawled.

Husk cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t push it.

“ _ I am sorry for scaring you though, that wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to play with you a bit, _ ” Alastor suddenly chirped.

Husk let a little smile slip. He supposed he could let it slide, but him and Alastor would have to have a long talk about ‘consent’ later.

“I’ll only forgive you if you finish what you started,” He purred.

Alastor laughed

“ _ Oh, I intend to, darling, don’t worry, _ ” He hummed.

Husk rested his hand back and groaned softly as Alastor rubbed him faster

“Mmm… Fuck… Ya know, if ya wanted to get down and dirty so bad, ya coulda just asked,” He breathed.

Alastor chuckled softly. Husk flinched when a hand started scratching his cheek and he leaned into it, nearly falling off the couch in the process. The combination of sensations was driving Husk wild, his pupils blown wide, tail twitching a bit… Oh…

“A-Al… You’re o-overstimulating me a bit,” He slurred, claws flexing and tearing the couch a bit.

He hated his stupid cat body. The scratches stopped and Husk slumped in relief, ears and nose still twitching wildly.

“ _ Sorry, dear. Wouldn’t want to give you the ‘zoomies’, _ ” Alastor teased.

Husk sniffled a bit and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Alastor’s hands rubbing his cock.

“Don’t call it that,” He huffed.

Alastor didn’t respond, but his touches continued, so Husk didn’t care. He let himself moan, humping the air a bit. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the radio

“What are you doing?” He breathed “Right now?”

Husk flinched a bit when a finger gently caressed his lips

“ _ Touching you. I thought that was obvious, _ ” Alastor whispered breathlessly.

Husk’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. He  _ really  _ liked that tone in Alastor’s voice.

“Yeah, I mean… Are you… Horny?” He asked.

Alastor was quiet for a moment.

“ _... I’ll admit, I am a touch aroused. But nothing that requires attention, _ ” He assured.

Husk smirked and bit his lip

“Don’t neglect yourself on my account,” He purred “You can use the doll.”

The radio gave off some feedback and Husk grinned triumphantly, it wasn’t every day he managed to get under Alastor’s skin. But then the touches stopped, the radio went silent, and Husk started to worry he’d crossed a line.

“Sweetheart?”

Alastor responded with a breathless little moan

“ _ I’m here _ ,” He mumbled.

Husk was about to ask if everything was alright, until pleasure erupted in his groin again, and the only sound he could make was a deep groan. It was different though. It wasn’t hands on him, rubbing between his legs, grinding against his cock… Fuck…

“Shit… A-Are you actually using the doll?” He stammered hopefully.

Alastor whimpered softly

“ _ You said I could, _ ” He moaned.

Husk’s mouth ran dry and his cock throbbed

“Yeah… I don’t mind,” He assured.

Mind? Ha! Husk was sure he’d never been so turned on in his life. He rested his head back against the arm of the couch

“I wish you were actually here,” He whispered “So I could see how gorgeous you look all flustered.”

Alastor whined softly and picked up the pace. Husk buckled and moaned, biting his lip to stifle the sound. He was close. He wanted Alastor to finish with him though.

“Let me know when you’re getting close,” He panted.

“ _ Mhmm. _ ”

Fuck… That little hum shouldn’t have been so damn cute. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else. Anything that would keep him from cumming too soon, but Alastor's adorable little whimpers and moans kept pulling his attention. Pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He sat up and cursed under his breath

“Fuck… Al… I don’t think I can hold it much longer,” He groaned.

Alastor giggled breathlessly

“ _ Why are you holding it at all, Minou? _ ” He teased.

Husk blushed deeply and glared at the radio

“Maybe ‘cause I get the feeling you have no intention of stopping if I cum,” He huffed.

Why didn’t he just answer honestly? That he wanted to cum  _ with  _ Alastor, not way before him.

“ _ I wouldn’t torment you like that unless you wanted me to, _ ” Alastor assured breathlessly “ _ If you finish before I do, I’ll just stop. _ ”

Husk averted his gaze

“I… I wouldn’t want you to not get off just ‘cause my endurance sucks,” He mumbled.

Alastor giggled again

“ _ I do have hands, you know. I don’t have to use the doll, _ ” He reminded.

Husk pouted a bit

“But I wanna hear you cum…” He admitted.

Static crackled through the radio for a moment

“ _ Naughty kitty… _ ” Alastor muttered bashfully.

Husk smirked

“What? Embarrassed by how much your voice turns me on?” He purred.

Alastor made a small sound and his strokes quickened. Husk gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the couch

“I c-can’t help it, I just love your voice,” He groaned “Please moan for me.”

Alastor made a little muffled sound before letting out a shaky breath

“ _ Oh… The things you do to me, Minou, _ ” He whimpered “ _ Keep saying those things. They’re very much helping. _ ”

Husk grinned

“Yeah? You like what I’m saying, Sweetheart?” He hissed seductively “Imagine how much better it’d be if I was there, whispering in your ear.”

Alastor mewled softly and adjusted his hold on the doll. The pressure against Husk’s groin increased and that was it, he threw his head back and cursed as he came. Alastor let out a broken little sob immediately followed by feedback. Husk flopped back on his couch and panted to catch his breath. He glanced down at his cum, splattered across his stomach and crinkled his nose. Another reason he hated his cat body, cleaning up was so much harder than it needed to be. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his radio

“You okay?” He asked.

Static spilled through the speakers

“ _ Yes… I-I’m fine, _ ” Alastor panted “ _ Just… Catching my breath. _ ”

Husk smirked before reaching up to wipe his face. It felt… Wet. He hooded his eyes and blushed deeply

“I can feel your cum on the doll, by the way,” He informed.

The radio cut out and Husk bursted out laughing. Alastor was still totally unpredictable, even after forty years, and Husk hoped that never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this concept for so long lol I hope you guys like it.
> 
> This is a one shot, but I will write a sequel if you guys want.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
